El Precio de la Libertad
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Como decía el autor, Ahora bien, ¿qué poder oculto y misterioso comunica ese fuego sublime, que engendra héroes, realiza prodigios y convierte hasta los más pequeños en gigantes? ¿qué alienta a aquellos corazones? ¿qué los hace invulnerables a la debilidad, omnipotentes para el sufrimiento? Una idea, una sola inspiración: La Libertad...


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Solo me pertenecen las ideas desarrolladas.

* * *

_A todos esos valientes jóvenes que entregaron sus vidas y corazones en la Victoria, enfrentándose a un ejército que los superaba en número, fuerza y experiencia._

* * *

_Ahora bien, ¿qué poder oculto y misterioso comunica ese fuego sublime, que engendra héroes, realiza prodigios y convierte hasta los más pequeños en gigantes? ¿qué alienta a aquellos corazones? ¿qué los hace invulnerables a la debilidad, omnipotentes para el sufrimiento? Una idea, una sola inspiración: La Libertad..._

-Eduardo Blanco, Venezuela Heroica.

_~*~.~*~_

~El precio de la Libertad~

Libertad.

¿Cuál es su verdadero significado?

¿Qué es lo que provoca en los corazones que por ella hasta las vidas son entregadas?

Libertad.

Inspira poetas, levanta líderes, forja lealtades, sopla esperanza, crea héroes.

Aun en un tétrico mundo como aquel.

Aun cuando la única esperanza que le quedaba a la humanidad se reducía a un puñado de jóvenes, casi niños, que salían de casa muchas veces sin permiso, y jamás en su vida habían visto un gigante.

Aun así, su valor y su voluntad de servicio eran tan grandes como el más temible de los titanes.

Cualquiera se acobardaría ante semejante enemigo. Las reacciones siempre eran similares. Lágrimas de pavor descendiendo por las pequeñas mejillas. Gritos que sin palabras traducían el terror que aquellos corazones sentían. Algunos incluso vomitaban. Hubo algunos que se desmayaron. Nada, ni los tres años de arduo entrenamiento, los había preparado para enfrentarse cara a cara con en el enemigo.

Pero de alguna manera, lograban salir adelante. Se levantaban y hacían lo posible por ignorar el creciente miedo que se aferraba a sus entrañas con frías garras de acero, empuñaban las espadas, y determinados a dar un paso en pro de la anhelada libertad, se lanzaban contra el enemigo como unos locos suicidas.

Muchos no sobrevivían al primer ataque. Muchos no lograban ni acercarse, el enemigo con rapidez les atrapaba y al segundo siguiente estaban arrebatándoles la vida. Pero en ese momento de distracción, entretenidos en despedazar a su presa, alguien más les propinaba la estocada fatal.

Y entonces, por un breve instante, la humanidad vencía.

Sin embargo misiones como aquellas no eran suficiente para una victoria definitiva. Muchas veces el número de bajas era tan grande que opacaban el efímero sentimiento de triunfo que habían sentido al derribar al enemigo.

Viajes de regreso que parecían enormemente largos, donde el silencio reinaba, únicamente interrumpidos por los cascos de los caballos. Donde la derrota, la pena, el dolor y la desolación marcaban cada rostro. Donde los ojos parecían haber perdido todo atisbo de alegría, las facciones se tornaban demacradas, y los labios parecían insistir en permanecer para siempre curvados hacia abajo.

Quienes lograban sobrevivir nunca volvían a ser los mismos. En las noches las pesadillas los acosaban, viendo morir de nuevo a sus compañeros, viéndose morir ellos, viendo morir a quienes aun seguían vivos. Y sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos. El recuerdo constante de las vidas que alzaron el vuelo muchas veces les hacía sentir culpables, por no haber podido tomar su lugar, por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Como decía el autor, _"¡Libertad! ¡Libertad! Cuánta sangre y lágrimas se han vertido por tu causa…"_

_Libertad…_

¡Cuán dulce y amarga sonaba tal palabra!

Pareciera ser que cada parte de ella, cada sílaba, cada grafema, se tiñeran de sangre, de dolor y muerte.

Oh, cuantos sacrificios se habían hecho en pos de ella….

Cuántos sacrificios vendrían y vendrían interminablemente…

Casi podían empezar a odiar esa palabra.

¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas luchas, después de tantos sacrificios, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas, aun no eran libres?

Y las murallas eran un constante recordatorio de ello.

Se sentían como _aves enjauladas_, cuya única manera de ser libre era alzar el vuelo. Con las Alas de la Libertad.

¿Era acaso ese el significado tras aquel conjunto de plumas bordadas en sus espaldas?

Era horrible el pensar que solo la muerte podría otorgar la tan anhelada libertad.

Morir… sonaba tan horrible y desesperanzador que la idea de ser libre al partir era el único escape de aquel mundo cruel, la única manera de poder obtener la paz.

Repasaban en su mente los rostros dormidos de sus compañeros caídos. ¿Lucían en paz? Era difícil responder, más que todo porque cuando los encontraban eran prácticamente irreconocibles. Y la única imagen que podían tener en sus mentes, era las del terror los últimos segundos de vida, la expresión hueca de infinita tristeza y decepción por sentir que fallaron.

Esa no podía ser la libertad que anhelaban. Esa era otro tipo de libertad.

Entonces, ¿qué es la Libertad?

Sentían que no podrían saberlo a ciencia cierta hasta experimentarlo en carne propia. Porque, ¿Qué pasaría una vez derrotaran a los titanes y pudieran salir de las murallas? ¿Qué encontrarían allá, donde nace el horizonte?

Serían _libres_ entonces, pero de una manera que nunca han experimentado.

Entonces comenzaron a anhelar esa libertad.

La lucha se hizo más cruenta. El valor se incrementó, junto con la voluntad de pelea, la disposición a pelear hasta el final, de enfrentarse a cualquier gigante con tal de poder eliminar un más, dejando uno menos que amenace las vidas de los demás.

La frase "entregar el corazón" se hizo más real que nunca. El deseo de volverlo real también aumentó, se hizo verdad, el saludo con la mano en el pecho ahora era hecho con honestidad.

Años pasaron. Más sacrificios debieron hacerse. Más titanes fueron derrotados. Las murallas cayeron. La humanidad venció. Un limitado número de sobrevivientes, lograron salir, ver nuevos mundos, extensiones casi infinitas de agua, kilómetros de arena, ríos de hielo, montañas que escupen fuego, árboles con toda clase de frutos, caídas de agua cuyo inicio parecía alcanzar el cielo, montañas coronadas por águilas blancas, montañas que a lo lejos parecían un rostro, o el tronco cortado de un árbol que daría origen a numerosas leyendas, animales míticos de majestuoso andar, relámpagos que perpetuamente iluminan el cielo, juegos de luces y colores que nombrarían como "aurora boreal".

Tantas cosas hermosas que roban el aliento, y que al verlas, solo puedes pensar en una cosa: Libertad.

La Libertad, que finalmente se hizo real y dejó de ser un sueño.

La Libertad, por la que muchos en verdad, ofrecieron sus corazones.

La Libertad que no necesita de la muerte para poder desatarse de un mundo oscuro y cruel.

La Libertad en la que renace la esperanza, donde nacen héroes, se forjan líderes, infunda valor, crea un lazo irrompible de lealtad y fe.

La Libertad que más allá de vivir en un mundo mejor, sin amenazas de por medio, sin enemigos crueles que amenacen la paz, se lleva en el corazón.

La Libertad que en el fondo todos deseamos.

* * *

_Inspirado en la Batalla de la Victoria, hace 200 años. El ejército patriota, 1500 jóvenes que no superaban los 14 años de edad, liderados por José Félix Ribas se enfrentaron en una lucha a muerte al sanguinario ejército de 4000 hombres dirigido por el líder realista, José Tomás Boves. Un claro ejemplo de que la fuerza de voluntad, el deseo de libertad, y la pasión de lucha por lo que se ama, puede incluso derribar gigantes._

_Feliz día de la juventud a todos._

—Fanfiction, 12 de Febrero de 2014.


End file.
